ULTRAMAN (Trials Continuity)
Premise Ultraman (???) is a series created by Mr.Cutlery. The series tackles on the idea of an everyman being pushed into the role of an Ultra, in hopes of delving further into such matter. In the midst of chaos, anything can happen. Very often, it is the case of the right man at the right time. But how far can one go when faced with numerous trials in life? Find out, as the story of ULTRAMAN, begins. Episodes ACT 1: Familial Bonds *Episode 1: Overcoming Trials | What does one do when your day suddenly turns into a nightmare? (Complete) *Episode 2: Responsibilities | With massive changes brought on in Devon's life, the man faces a whole new set of matters he must now deal with. Now living with an adoptive daughter, and an alien's consciousness within him, he must find a balance that will allow him to live his life as he should. (Complete) *Episode 3: First Steps | With a connection between the two finally formed, Devon and Renee begins a bonding session that will finally bring them closer. However, danger lurks in the clouds as the skies darken. (Complete) *Episode 4: Branching Pathways | Devon finds a job while Renee returns to school. How will it go? (Complete) *Episode 5: Dispatch! | A task force is dispatched, much to Devon's surprise. What will their existence bring? (Completed) *Episode 6: The Vacation | With continuous monster attacks occurring, Devon's exhaustion finally caught up to him. He is given a day off, and he spends it with Renee and Sam. But will this break really be what he needed? Or, what he expected? *Episode 7: Machinery Machinations | Cellphones around the city are receiving a bizarre signal, with those who answer calls from it acting even stranger. What will they do? *Episode 8: Rising Tension | A piece of Renee's past comes back to haunt her; Devon becomes torn over this revelation; The Zets begin to question their effectiveness. *Episode 9: Trials and Tribulations | After the battle between Devon and the monster left most of the city in ruins, the citizens enter a state of disorder. Another monster on a whole other level is sent upon Earth from a mysterious source; Devon faces his greatest challenge yet! *Episode 10: I am... | Injured, Devon recounts his time leading up to this very moment in his life. ACT 2: Challengers From Outer Space *Episode 11: Second Encounter | After the decisive battle, one year ago, the world celebrates an era of relative peace. But, what happens when more intelligent lifeforms from out there descend upon Earth? *Episode 12: Alienation | An alien comes to Earth, on the run from his own kind. Devon investigates, finding something unexpected about the visitor. *Episode 13: The Huntress | Devon is approached by a mysterious woman who challenges him. Much to Devon's curiosity, however, the words she speak indicates a hatred not towards him. *Episode 14: Life Intrusion | The woman continues to antagonize Devon, much to his dismay. What happens, however, when she breaches into his daily life? *Episode 15: *Episode 16: Friends From The Shadows | The people behind Z.T.N's establishment reveals themselves before Devon. *Episode 17: The People We Protect | *Episode 18: *Episode 19: *Episode 20: ACT 3: Changing Times *Episode 21: Time Goes On | The years go by, and Devon now leads a much happier life than before. However, things are bound to change once more when a new Giant of Light appears. *Episode 22: *Episode 23: *Episode 24: *Episode 25: *Episode 26: *Episode 27: The Devourer of the Stars *Episode 28: The Champion of the Stars *Episode 29: *Episode 30: Characters Primary *Devon Himmelda *Renee Horikawa *The Giant of Light/Ultraman *Ayano Nagamine (Set for Episode 13) *Second Giant of Light (Currently unnamed; Set for Episode 21) (List pending) Secondary Military *Sgt. Howard *Lance Corporal Leon Pet center workers *Ezekiel "Zeke" *Mick *Marlene Others *Pauline "Paula" *Sam Z.T.N. *Marlowe Collins "Zet-One" *Zet-Two *Owen *Sylvia "Zet-Four" *Kaiji "Zet-Five" *Kristine "Zet-Six" *Mysterious Men Monsters and Aliens ACT I: *Nameless Saurian Kaiju (Appears in: Episode 1) *Gudon (Appears in: Episode 2) *Telesdon (Appears in: Episode 3) *Raven Basser (Appears in: Episode 3) *Magular (Appears in: Episode 4) *Pigmon (Appears in: Episode 4) *Mukkito (Appears in: Episode 4) *Red King (Appears in: Episode 5) *Satan Mora (Appears Episode 6) **"Avia Mora" *Mukadender (Appears Episode 6) *Detton (Appears Episode 6) *Eleking (Appears Episode 6) *Mezard (Set for Episode 7) *Bemstar (Set to appear in: Episode 8-9) *??? (Set to appear in: Episode 9-10) ACT II: *Alien Babarue (Set for Ep.11) *Alien Nackle (Set for Ep.11 - 12) *Black King (Set for Ep.11-12) *Hanzagiran (Set for Episode 15) *Barabba (Set for Episode 15) (List pending) ACT III: *Vacuumon (Set for Episode 27-??) *Gaigareid (Set for Episode 27-??) Planned *Alien Xylene (Original Monster, appearance TBA) *Tyrant (Set to appear in Episodes 19-20) *Black King *Zetton *Alien Zetton *Alien Baltan (Probably) *King Joe *Alien Pedan *Alien Ghos *Pandon *Alien Icarus *King Crab *Bizorm (Set for Episode 17) Terms None yet. Might change as the series goes on. Notes (Read the '*' note) Obviously this is an incomplete page, highly unpolished and very amateurish. I acknowledge that and I hope to further improve it when I have time. It's midnight at the time I got this created. *Series title has no relation to the 2004 movie. *Since some people do it, I thought, why not? So I made a reference picture as to how the characters will look like. Completion time undetermined as of yet. Updates 2/5/19: Slight alteration to the amount of chapters on Episode 1. Currently still working on Chapter 4, but I'm almost done with it. 2/5/19 (2): Added picture. Also, did you guys know there was a deform tool in SAI? Took me long enough to notice. And yes, I am aware of how skewered some of the letters are. And how generic it looks. 6/5/19: Completed first episode. Added synopsis of second episode. (Still in the works) 17/5/19: Updated monster roster. Also marks final update to Updates section due to redundancy. Just realized that now. Trivia *It's likely I'll put this on hold by the time Episode 11 is released. Keeping this piece, but it's no longer the case. *Alien Xylene was first conceived during my time outlining a story featuring Zero crossing over to another show which I originally planned on posting at FF.Net. The story has since become stagnant due to a lack of motivation. Category:Fan Ultra Series Category:Mr.Cutlery